


Those Brown Eyes of Yours

by kyjr



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Sho was always attracted to his shy junior, Ueda. When they were stuck in a lift, Sho's feelings for him escalates and he found himself unable to control himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Brown Eyes of Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the je-summer meme. Posted [here](http://kingdom-lights.livejournal.com/8435.html#cutid1) and[ here](http://kyjr.livejournal.com/15982.html). 

The lift was quite grand, for a television studio. One would expect steely grey; boring dull colours with perhaps a hand rail, maybe some advertisements. But the inside was panelled with wood, the carpet a deep red and the back wall a large mirror. There was faint music playing - some instrumental crap - and it was all Sho could do but watch the little hand up near the roof moving closer and closer to the floor he wanted.

But then a chime sounded, the elevator slowed, and the doors slid open. Sho had to bite back an irritated sigh as yet more time was taken from him.

"Excuse me," a voice said, and Sho looked up from studying his feet, into the eyes of one Ueda Tatsuya, who quickly bowed his head before moving into the far corner of the elevator.

Suddenly the room seemed smaller, with Ueda here too. Sho stole a quick glance from the corner of his eye at the other. He was as breathtaking as always, his copper hair pulled back away from his face. He leant against the back wall, head resting on the mirror behind him as he closed his eyes. Sho let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding.

Sho had always... had a thing for Ueda. He didn't know when it started - sometime when Ueda had finally found his smile. All he remembered was bumping into him one day, muttering apologies and fumbling for his bag, when Ueda looked up at him with those eyes and smiled. He felt something shift inside him, then, seeing Ueda in a whole new light.

Yet now, of course, he had no idea how to act around the younger. What he should say, what he should do. Should he have bowed back, when Ueda entered? Should he have said something? Should he say something now?

Ueda was moving. "Ugh, could this thing get any slower?" he complained, and Sho turned to look at him.

And then the elevator was shaking, a strange rumbling sound coming from below. Ueda and Sho were both thrown to the floor as the lift shook again, creaking and swinging dangerously. "Fuck--" was all Sho could get out, pressed against the red carpet. The lights overhead flickered, fading slightly, barely holding on. Sho flung out an arm, drawing Ueda closer to his own body, instinctively trying to protect the other.

Soon everything calmed down. Sho was breathing heavily, and he could hear Ueda next to him as he struggled to get to his knees. "Sorry..." Ueda murmured, trying to get out from under Sho's arm.

But Sho didn't let Ueda up. Instead, he curled his arm around, holding him closer. Ueda looked up, wide-eyed. "Sakurai-san?" he asked, nervousness flashing through those eyes of his. Sho let his body take over, allowing his head to lean forward slightly, his forehead just brushing Ueda's. "Sakurai-san, what're you--"

Ueda finished his sentence with a small gasp as Sho leant closer, their breath mixing together. He didn't know what he was doing, being so open like this, but really... he had had enough of living his life on the edge. It was time to take a plunge.

And so he pressed his lips onto Ueda's cheek, his arm coming up to grasp his shoulders. He heard Ueda's sharp intake of breath, and moved away slightly, only to come back to kiss him. Ueda stiffened, but Sho did not draw away until he felt Ueda kiss him back.

Ueda made a little noise from the back of his throat, relaxing quickly and practically melting into the kiss. Sho sat up, bringing Ueda with him, the other crawling into his lap with his hands on his shoulders. Sho's hands crept down to Ueda's thighs, resting there comfortably. Ueda broke the kiss first, red-faced and out of breath.

"What?" Sho asked softly, taking in the confused look on Ueda's face.

"Why?" Ueda asked back, choosing to watch his own fingers pick at the frayed collar of Sho's shirt.

"I like you," Sho said simply, embarrassment completely forgotten as Ueda's eyes flickered back up to his own. Those wide, beautiful brown eyes.

"Okay," Ueda breathed, leaning in and forcefully kissing Sho. "Okay."

Ueda's hands now cupped his face as he leant his body against Sho's own, forcing him to rest back against the wall of the elevator. Sho tried to pull him ever closer, hands now on Ueda's lower back. Ueda moaned as he shifted, accidentally grinding their clothed erections together. Sho grunted, moving to kiss along Ueda's jawline.

Oh. He liked that.

Ueda tossed back his head, eyes closed as Sho now pressed open-mouthed kisses to his neck, his hands falling to rest upon Sho's chest. "Sakurai-san--"

Sho chuckled against his skin, causing Ueda to shiver. "Yes?"

Ueda looked at him through half-lidded eyes clouded with lust. "Do it."

"Do what?" Sho asked, voice raspy. Ueda groaned and fell forward a little as Sho raised his hips.

"You know what, don't-- don't make me say it," Ueda panted. Sho lightly kissed his neck again, before moving his hand up to the back of Ueda's neck and laying him down gently. Sho moved over the top of him, lowering his body so that their noses were touching. "Hi," Ueda laughed, lightly tracing Sho's face with his fingertips.

Sho smirked, capturing Ueda's lips in another passionate kiss. Ueda's fingers now gripped Sho's hair, pulling him flush against his body and groaning as Sho's hands found their way under his shirt. He arched his back as Sho slowly undressed him, panting and flushed.

Sho kissed every inch of skin he could reach, making Ueda squirm. With Ueda's hands still in his hair, he bit down lightly, causing Ueda to moan and move a hand down to palm himself through his jeans. "Hurry up, will you," he said breathlessly, before flipping Sho onto his back.

"Ah--" Sho's grunt of pain was quickly swallowed by Ueda, who kissed him deeply before moving onto his ear, his hands travelling down Sho's body. Sho groaned when Ueda's wandering hands found his belt, quickly undoing it and throwing it to the side. He slowly unzipped his pants, keeping his eyes locked on Sho's own. Ueda pressed his palm against the bulge in Sho's boxers, making Sho catch his breath and buck his hips up. Ueda chuckled.

Ueda rid Sho of his pants, before starting on his own, as Sho practically tore his own shirt off. Suddenly, both of their patience had run out.

And then they were naked, sitting there on the floor of the elevator and touching every part of the other they could reach. Sho didn't know what made him feel like this; like he needed to mark Ueda's body, like he never wanted to let go. But he knew he needed more; he needed to hear more, he needed more of those lust-filled looks. He had never felt lust like this before.

Ueda threw back his head as Sho mouthed at his collarbone, sighing. He trailed one hand down Sho's arm, lacing their fingers together before bringing them up to his mouth, hesitating slightly. "You okay?" Sho asked, slowing down. He placed a light kiss to the back of Ueda's hand.

Ueda's eyes flicked up to his own, before he smiled. "I'm fine, sorry." Sho just shook his head, kissing him gently.

"Don't be sorry. Take your time."

Ueda smiled again, leaning in to kiss him sweetly. "You wanna know something?" he asked, a mischievous look on his face as he used his other hand to stroke Sho's erection.

"Ah-- yes?" was all Sho managed to pant out, leaning his forehead on Ueda's shoulder.

Ueda licked the shell of his ear before whispering, "I like you too."

Sho made a strangled noise at the back of his throat as Ueda licked his fingers, before sucking on them, a string of saliva running down his chin. Sho moaned, removing his fingers and running them down Ueda's body. Ueda sucked in a breath as Sho moved lower, tensing visibly as he caressed Ueda's thigh. Ueda's hand slipped off from Sho's erection, grasping onto his arm instead.

"Shh, relax," Sho murmured, cupping his cheek. Ueda just looked at him and nodded.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Sho entered a finger, pausing when Ueda hissed and gripped his arm tighter. "Hurts--" he said through clenched teeth, closing his eyes from the pain. Sho tried to distract him, kissing and licking at his neck whilst the other hand gently toyed with the hair at the nape of Ueda's neck.

Sho carefully started moving his finger, Ueda's hips bucking up involuntarily. Sho had to close his eyes tightly, trying to stop himself imagining what this tight feeling would be like around... another part of him. He whimpered.

He slid another finger into Ueda, causing him to tense up again. He scissored his fingers, gently preparing him, feeling him relax around him as he continued. Ueda was now panting again, head thrown back and baring his throat for Sho to kiss. And Sho did just that.

Ueda gasped suddenly, keening as Sho touched upon something inside him. His grip on Sho's arm tightened, and he blindly felt for the other's face, drawing him in to kiss him deeply. "Oh do that again."

Sho laughed, kissing him again before adding a third finger. Ueda bit his lip, reaching for Sho once again, asking him silently to distract him from the burn. Sho reached for his half-deflated cock, pumping it steadily in time with his fingers. He soon had Ueda writhing, gasping for air, hips bucking to meet Sho's fingers. He looked beautiful.

"Are you ready?"

"No."

Ueda rested a hand on Sho's wrist, and Sho pulled his fingers out, rather thrown by Ueda's answer. He had looked like he was ready. But Ueda had locked eyes with him, throwing all thoughts out the window as he bent down. Sho's heartrate fastened as his mind went wild, imagining what Ueda was going to do--

Sho groaned before Ueda had even done anything, making Ueda chuckle. He placed a light kiss atop his cock, before sliding his tongue down it's length, making Sho shiver in pleasure. He gasped as Ueda stroked him once, twice, before taking him into his mouth, only stopping when Sho hit the back of his throat. "Ah--" he choked out, grabbing roughly onto Ueda's hair with one hand.

Ueda was driving him insane, the way he would look up at him with those brown eyes, slightly covered by messy copper hair as he moved up and down. Just as Sho thought he was about to lose it; just as he thought he was about to come, Ueda pulled away with a smirk, moving back up to kiss Sho. "Needed to get you prepared," he said, wrapping his arms around Sho's shoulders and placing a kiss on one. "I love your shoulders..." he murmured.

"Thankyou..." Sho said, slightly confused as to why Ueda was getting to his feet. "What are you--"

Ueda leant back down, close to Sho's ear. "Fuck me against the mirror," he whispered, biting softly onto his ear and moving away. Sho felt another shiver run through him, quickly standing up and wrapping his arms around Ueda's waist, kissing his neck.

"I'm not gonna fuck you," Sho said, locking eyes with Ueda through the mirror they were standing in front of.

"What?"

"I'm going to make love to you. Here, against this mirror," he said, seeing the confusion in Ueda's eyes soften into something else.

"You'd better hurry up, then, or someone's gonna come fix this lift," Ueda said as a response, laughing when Sho turned him around to pin him to the mirror. "Ah, it's cold!"

Sho ran his hands up and down Ueda's back, kissing him passionately. Ueda moaned into the kiss, hooking a leg around Sho's waist and bringing him closer. Sho slid a hand down Ueda's thigh, grabbing ahold of his other leg and supporting his weight against the mirror.

He gently pushed in, the burn and stretch too much for Ueda, who turned his head to the side, eyes clenched in pain. He paused when he was fully buried inside him, gasping at the tight heat surrounding him. "Tatsuya--"

Ueda made a small noise, his skin shining with a thin layer of sweat as he clutched onto Sho's shoulders again, trying to regulate his breathing. "It's okay," he eventually breathed out, and Sho withdrew, before pounding back in, quickly finding a rhythm.

He kissed Ueda again, strangely sweet and different from the other kisses they had shared, and he couldn't help but feel happy when Ueda returned it, just as softly. Ueda's hands were in his hair, now, pulling and tangling his fingers in the strands. He rolled his head to the side, once again exposing his neck to Sho, who quickly covered the skin with open-mouthed kisses.

The pace Sho had set was nice and slow, but it seemed as though Ueda wanted more. "Faster," he panted, pressing Sho's body closer and groaning when he moved deeper within him.

Sho complied, speeding his pace up and moaning in pleasure when Ueda tightened around him. He noticed Ueda's neglected cock, but couldn't do anything about it, as his hands were busy keeping the other from crashing to the floor. "It's okay," Ueda said, smiling slightly as he realised what Sho was thinking.

Suddenly Ueda keened, arching his back and panting heavily. "Oh, there," he muttered, over and over, until Sho managed to hit that spot inside of him again, driving the other wild. And with the way Ueda would tighten with every thrust, Sho's vision was blurred by pure pleasure, pure lust for this incredible man.

Sho knew he was close - knew Ueda was close. It was oddly fascinating, seeing how Ueda's muscles moved under his skin, shifting and tensing. His stomach muscles tightened, and he was coming, untouched, shooting white across his skin. Sho fell forward slightly, fighting through the resistance, before coming inside the other with a cry.

He let Ueda down, and the two slid to the floor, trying to catch their breath. Ueda turned to Sho, a funny little expression on his flushed face, before placing a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Sho didn't think Ueda could look more beautiful.

　

\--the end  



End file.
